The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element which emits fluorescence, a light source apparatus including the light emitting element, and a projector.
In recent years, a projection type image display apparatus which projects a screen of a personal computer, a video footage, or the like on a screen, that is, a projector has been used. As a light source apparatus in the projector, a discharge lamp with high luminance was mainly used before, however, in recent years, a light source apparatus in which a semiconductor light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), or an organic EL is used has been proposed.
As such a light source apparatus, a light source apparatus which extracts white light as fluorescent by irradiating a phosphor with light emitted from a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-185402). A light source apparatus in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-185402 includes a light source for excitation light generating excitation light which ejects excitation light (blue light) for exciting a phosphor and a phosphor wheel having a phosphor layer which emits wavelength light different from the excitation light in response to the excitation light. The phosphor wheel is provided with a phosphor layer including a plurality of phosphor particles which are bonded to each other by a binder on a support base material.